No Secret
by LilyLuna232
Summary: Lily James moment written for The Potter Project Competition. One-shot


**This fanfiction was written for The Potter Project Competition, round two. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There were many things Lily hated about James. She hated his arrogance, how he always bullied Severus, how he would never stop flirting with her, that he was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and that she was in love with him.<p>

Of course she would never _EVER _tell him that. How could she, after hating him for the better part of six years? And plus, Severus would hate her for the rest of her life. She couldn't let that happen.

No, the only thing she could do was to continue on hating him, and hope that she would eventually get over it.

That was easier said than done.

Her main goal was just to avoid him as much as she possibly could for her last year of Hogwarts, and then to move to America so she would never have to see his face again.

Lily was laying on her bed, daydreaming about how she would get James to leave her alone when she heard her mothers voice. "Lily! Your mail's here!"

"Coming Mum," she replied, standing up and running out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen, where her mother was holing a large envelope.

"It seems quite heavy this year, darling," Mrs. Potter noted, handing her daughter the mail.

Lily took the letter and nearly ripped it open. She read the letter quickly, and afterwords, she started screaming with joy. "I'm Head Girl Mum!" she exclaimed.

"You have got to be kidding me," Lily said, staring at the new Head Boy in the prefects compartment. James Potter. There went her plan of avoiding him for the whole year.

"What? Are you excited that we will be sharing the Head's dorm for the year?" James replied, sounding much to happy. His jet black hair was messed up, and sticking up in every direction possible.

"No, I can't say I am," Lily lied, not daring to look into his blue eyes.

"Come on, you have to be excited! I know you are secretly in love with me." James mocked.

"Oh, you caught me, Potter. I have secretly been in love with you since the moment I first saw you," Lily stated sarcastically.

"Knew it!" James declared, stepping closer to Lily.

"Eww, Potter, get away from me!" Lily yelled trying to step away from him. But she hit the back of the wall. "James Potter you stop that right now!" It took all of Lily's strength to keep pushing herself away.

"But you just pronounced to the whole world that you have been in love with me for the past six years!"

"You are the daftest person I have ever met in my entire life." Lily scoffed.

"Oh come on, its no secret that you love me!"

"You've already tried that one today."

"It wasn't a pick up line." James said, suddenly totally serious.

"Then what was it supposed to mean?" Lily asked, her voice growing weak.

"You talk in your sleep you know that?" James laughed.

"Since when were you ever in the girls dorms?"

"I never was, but my cousin happens to share a dorm with me. She spilled all of your little secrets."

"I don't talk in my sleep!" Lily yelled, turning red. This was not how she wanted the year to start.

"Sorry Lily dear, but you do." James replied. "See, now I know its true, your face is turning red!"

"It is not! Leave me alone Potter!" Lily turned away so that she was no longer facing James, and tried to open the door, but no matter how hard she tried, it would not open.

"So, since it seems like you won't be going anywhere, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" James asked.

Lily turned around, and was about to say her oh so famous lines that she had been telling him since the fourth year, but when she looked up into his eyes, she couldn't. Her mouth was opened, but no words came out. She was frozen.

James took one last step closer to her, leaned his head down, and kissed her. Lily nearly exploded with joy. She had wanted to kiss him ever since Christmas last year, but how could she just change her mind out of no where? People would think James had gave her a love potion, or blackmailed him into saying yes.

When they finally pulled apart, James smiled and said, "So I take that as a yes?" Lily just smiled, opened the door (which actually opened this time) and left.


End file.
